Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) alerting signals, including Call-Waiting and Caller-ID alerting signals, are communicated using numerous standards throughout the world. Typically, modems are manually configured through a homologation process so that they will operate utilizing a desired standard. Most countries, and even portions of countries, use different standards, however, such that there may be hundreds of standards being utilized throughout the world at any given time. Thus, manual configuration may be time consuming. Furthermore, such manual configuration is generally difficult, such that configurations defined for certain standards may not work reliably.